poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Drago Bludvist
Drago Bludvist, age 50, is the main antagonist in the movie, How to Train Your Dragon 2, and is the self-proclaimed "Dragon God", as well as the tyrannical leader of his army. He tries to conquer the world with his enormous army of both humans and dragons. He is feared by all and will destroy those who get in his way. Biography Past Drago's early life is shrouded in mystery, but Drago himself revealed that he once lived with a fear of dragons as a little boy, and had supposedly lost his home, his family, his friends and his left arm to them. Vowing to "rise above his fear" once and for all, Drago grew up learning how to control dragons with brute force and gathered an army of loyal humans under the guise of a "Dragon God", one who had absolute control of dragons. He eventually found a hatchling Bewilderbeast in one of his earliest conquests. He then tortured it until it became completely subservient to him. Several years before the events of the first movie, Drago visited a then dragon-terrorized Berk in an attempt to sway more people to his cause. He entered the Great Hall where an assembly of chiefs was present, promising them peace and freedom from the threat of dragons, but only if they bowed down to him. The chiefs rejected his offer by laughing at him. Angered by this, Drago left the hall calling back to the chiefs, "Then see how well you'll do without me!" He then ordered two armoured dragons to burn the hall to the ground, killing all the chiefs except for Stoick, who managed to escape alive. ''How To Train Your Dragon 2'' In the film, Drago is described by Stoick as a madman completely devoid of conscience or mercy. His vast military resources have been acquired over the years by indoctrinating countless people, slandering dragons as savage beasts meant to be controlled and reinforcing the belief that he, and only he, has the power to conquer dragons and by extension, keep the people safe. In reality, he exercises absolute control over his followers, and will not hesitate to execute those who have failed him. He has also no tolerance for those who oppose his cause. Having heard rumors of other "dragon masters", Drago immediately orders his army to invade the nearest dragon nest and take down its alpha. Here, the dragon riders of Berk interfere, destroying many of the army's traps and weapons all while the alpha Bewilderbeast of the dragon nest emerges. In smug retaliation, Drago unleashes his own Bewilderbeast and allows the two to fight for supremacy while he dueled with Stoick. Then, Drago meets Hiccup in the heat of battle, with the latter imploring Drago to stop his evil, saying that dragons are not just monsters as well as pointing out the senselessness of the warlord's actions. Drago rejects Hiccup's pleas and instead has the Bewilderbeast (who managed to kill the alpha Bewilderbeast) possess Toothless before giving the order to kill Hiccup. As a result, Stoick gets killed in an attempt to save Hiccup from being blasted by the possessed Toothless, something which delights Drago. Hiccup, in a fit of despair, briefly disowns Toothless. Toothless and all of the adult dragons present at the time of the attack under the influence of Drago's Bewilderbeast, are captured by Drago. He then rides Toothless and his massive army to Berk. Upon arrival at Berk, Drago announces to the villagers that their chief had perished and proceeds to annihilate the village with his Bewilderbeast by attempting to freeze it. Hiccup intervenes not long after and Drago gives him a "chance" to try and win back Toothless' loyalty with the expectation that Hiccup would fail. To his surprise, Hiccup succeeds and Toothless breaks free of the Bewilderbeast's psychic grip. He then whacks Toothless with his melee weapon in an attempt to get him back under the Bewilderbeast's influence, but he fails and is dismounted by Toothless. He lands on his Bewilderbeast, where he orders it to kill Hiccup and Toothless, encasing the pair in a large tomb of ice, seemingly killing them. Drago soaks in his victory, before an explosion shatters the ice, revealing both Hiccup and Toothless to be unharmed. Toothless, now with enhanced powers and immunity to the Bewilderbeast's control, challenges the latter for the position of alpha dragon, repeatedly pummeling the Bewilderbeast with shots. This distracts the Bewilderbeast enough to free the other dragons from its control and they unleash a massive volley of fireballs, forcing Drago to take cover, but not before several blasts knock off his mechanical arm, exposing a stump where his real arm used to be. Toothless fires one last huge shot, taking off one of the Bewilderbeast's tusks. Drago and his Bewilderbeast are defeated, and the latter retreats into the ocean with Drago still on it. Drago's fate is unknown at this point, but it is presumed that he drowned since he is unable to swim without his mechanical arm. Trivia *He is referred as a madman by Stoick. *His severed arm isn't the only injury that Drago has. He has many scars on his arm, face and presumably his entire body. It would also appear that he has lost some control over the muscles on the right side of his mouth, as when he smiles, only the left side manages to raise. *Drago's screams could be an homage to the original books, for in the story, to train your dragon you must yell at it. *Drago seems succeeded to enslave a Bewilderbeast quite effectively, as the beast doesn't mind letting the man on its head. *He also has a prosthetic left arm: this is because he lost his arm to some dragons who attacked his village when he was young. However, because he wants to seem invincible, he usually hides it with his dragonhide cape. *The characteristics and polar opposites of him and Valka and her son are being counterparts to each other (though of being negative and positive); both are 'crazed' about dragons (Drago has many followers and back ups, Valka struggling alone), knowing ways to control dragons (in violent and peaceful ways of course), both are able to summon own Bewilderbeasts for a battle and Hiccup lost a leg to a dragon and his taming method involves building trust and gently touching the dragons' nose with his hand to show friendship, while Drago lost an arm to a dragon and his training method involves inspiring fear and harshly stepping on the dragon's head with his foot to show dominance. *He has various similar facial characteristics with his enslaved Bewilderbeast as having dreadlocks, wrinkles, a searching look, broad chin, darker skins than usual Vikings, well-built physique, and so on. With this point, it is contrasting with Valka's mask. *According to Gerald Butler in an interview: Drago and Stoick have encountered each other from the past back when Berk was still at war with dragons. But the two men did not see eye to eye in terms of how they should have fought the dragons, preventing any form of alliance due to Drago's ruthlessness clashing with Stoick's morality. *Drago's screams sound similar to when James Kirk yells Khan's name in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan *According to an interview, Drago is Slavic, not a Viking. The Artbook also mentioned that Drago isn't a Viking, and has soldiers from all over the world. This may mean Drago's goal of domination isn't just limited too the Barbaric Archipalego. *Though it is clearly stated that his cape is made of dragon skin, it is unknown exactly what kind of dragon skin it is made of. *It was rumored by a few people that since Drago's dragon skin caped is black (or just very dark blue), the cape may have been made out of a Night Fury's skin. Perhaps that is why Toothless is (one of) the last Night Fury(s)? *Drago Bludvist will become Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon 2. *Drago Bludvist will become Brian Griffin's enemy in Brian Griffin shows How to Train Your Dragon 2. Gallery Drago Bludvist's death.png|Drago Bludvist's death Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Hunters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Dreamworks Animation characters Category:Complete Monster Category:Greedy characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Warriors Category:Poachers Category:Mario's enemies Category:Barney's enemies Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Vikings Category:DreamWorks Animation Villains Category:Foiled characters Category:Murderers Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Usurpers Category:Assassins Category:Mass Murderers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Selfish characters Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Dictators Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Banished characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Child Murderer Category:Hegemony Category:Merciless Characters Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Males Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Bludgeoners Category:Psychopaths Category:Urban Threats Category:Axemen Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Hiccup's enemies Category:Jaden's enemies Category:Jeffrey's enemies Category:Xion's enemies Category:Twilight's enemies Category:The Heylin Empire Category:Set's recruits Category:Main Villain of the series Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Dragon Riders Category:Riders Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains